starscream el nuevo señor del fuego
by Okami-no-kasai 01
Summary: Traducido:Cuando alguna tontería interdimensional inadvertidamente hace que el Decepticon traicionero Starscream el nuevo líder de la Nación del Fuego, las cosas se ven sombrías para el resto del mundo. ¿Hay alguien en el universo Avatar que puede detener al tirano de metal gigante? [Oneshot]


ni transformers ni avatar me historia fue traducida con fines no lucrativos...

"Baja a tierra, Starscream! Usted está en inferioridad numérica!" Optimus Prime ordenó, señalando al Decepticon Seeker.

Era cierto, Megatron y los otros Decepticons ya se había retirado a través del puente de espacio mientras que Starscream estaba preocupado con la tarea de recoger los cubos de energon que habían cosechado. El Seeker sospechaba que Megatron había hecho esto a propósito, para deshacerse de su segundo al mando traicionero antes que él mismo podía ser depuesto.

"Como si fuera a escucharte, primer! El puente espacial está todavía abierta! Ese tonto Megatron no sabe como deshacerse de la competencia, a diferencia de mí!" Starscream gritó, disparando su rayo al líder Autobot mientras huía a través del portal que brillaba intensamente.

Optimus desviado el rayo y provocó que el resto de los Autobots a devolverle el fuego, pero ya era demasiado tarde; su presa Decepticon había escapado.

Megatron vio esta confrontación en una pantalla digital desde la comodidad de su centro de mando en Cybertron, donde fue monitoreada la situación utilizando a Laserbeak, su espía ave robótico sigiloso. Esperó a que su subordinado traidor desapareciera a través del puente de espacio antes de dar la orden a Shockwave.

"Apaga el puente de espacio." el líder Decepticon gruñó. Shockwave cumplió inmediatamente, obstruyo el portal, mientras que el Seeker todavía viajaba a través de él.

"¿Quién es el tonto ahora, Starscream?" Megatron se rió maliciosamente. "Aunque esto plantea la pregunta, ¿por qué no lo pense hace un milenio?"

Starscream se atacó de repente de la corriente cósmica de los puentes espaciales por un pulso vicioso de la energía. Fue precipitó a través del vacío del tiempo, más allá de estrellas y galaxias giratorias, viajando a través de incontables dimensiones. Él gimió como un niño pequeño cuando se salió en una dimensión particular, haciendo un aterrizaje de emergencia en varios edificios extraños.

El Seeker temblando se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor. Parecía que la tierra había estado luchando contra el previamente, pero de alguna manera, incluso aun MÁS primitivo. aunque una cosa no ha cambiado, habian seres humanos que se arrastran por todas partes, mirando con temor y asombro ante el gigante de metal delante de ellos.

"Incluso cuando me han sacudido en una nueva realidad, todavía estoy atrapado en un montón de barro llena de humanos!" Starscream gimió. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante. "Si estoy en una nueva dimensión, que significa que no hay Megatron! Y mejor aún, no hay Autobots! Estoy libre para gobernar a esta especie patética sin luchar!"

Justo en ese momento, una bola de fuego golpeó el Decepticon en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para ver una figura de pie en la parte superior de un palacio, que se destacaba por encima incluso de él.

"Vete, monstruosidad de metal! Yo soy el Señor del Fuego Ozai, y este es mi reino! No me importa lo grande que eres, no eres más poderoso que yo!" grito el pequeño humano, disparando más fuego a Starscream.

"Eso esta caliente! ¡Basta!" Starscream se quejó, golpeando el Señor del Fuego con el dorso de la mano. Los huesos de Ozai fueron aplastados asta hacerlos polvo y murió al instante.

"¿Ves eso, humanos? Parece que su gobernante está muerto, por lo que yo, Starscream, sere el nuevo Señor del Fuego!" el Seeker gritó triunfalmente.

"TODOS SALUDEN AL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO STARSCREAM" el pueblo de la Nación del Fuego corearon.

"Por fin estoy en la parte superior, donde siempre estaba destinado a ser!" el nuevo Señor del Fuego se regodeó, sentándose en el palacio y lo que es su nuevo trono. "Ahora todo lo que necesito hacer es conquistar el resto de este planeta, esperar a que su tecnológicamente avanze lo suficiente como para construir un portal dimensional, viajar de regreso a mi dimensión, y derrocar a Megatron! Mi plan es infalible! Nada puede detenerme!"

Tres días después ...

Starscream estaba soñando despierto de que finalmente derroca a Megatron y esclaviza a los Autobots, cuando fue súbitamente interrumpido por un buscador de la Nación del Fuego quecorrió hasta su nuevo amo Decepticon, llevandole un informe.

"Señor Starscream, el Avatar y su ejército han montado sólo un asalto en contra de nosotros, mientras que la guardia está abajo! Están rompiendo a través de nuestras defensas, ¿qué debemos hacer?"

"¿Que es un avatar?" Starscream preguntó con enojo.

"Él es el elegido, capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos! Él es una especie de gran cosa", respondió el explorador.

"Nadie es más grande que el Señor del Fuego Starscream!" el Buscador chilló, aplastando el explorador desventurado debajo de su pie metálico. "Este llamado Avatar es tostada! Con mermelada!"

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko y Toph fueron arrazando por las tropas de la nación del fuego, destruyendo los tanques y la volando sobre las paredes, ya que los matarian a tiros por el centro de la ciudad.

"Es una buena cosa que estés de nuestro lado ahora Zuko, con su conocimiento de las tácticas de la Nación del Fuego fue mucho más fácil para infiltrarse en las paredes!" Aang dijo al antiguo príncipe del fuego.

"Fue algo que había que hacer, mi padre debe ser derrocado a cualquier costo", respondió Zuko.

"Sí, es una especie de idiota." Sokka comentó. "Casi nadie en el universo sería una mejor Señor del Fuego que él."

Entonces la pared delante de ellos explotó, enviando a los soldados de la Nación de Fuego que vuelan en todas direcciones.

"Salir y enfrentar el Señor del Fuego, AVATAR!" -dijo una voz chillona metálica.

"Eso realmente no suena como mi padre ..." Zuko observó.

Entonces Starscream voló en vista de Aang y sus compañeros, que miraban con asombro el robot alado gigante delante de ellos. El sol brillaba intensamente en su piel de acero, y sus ojos rojos brillaban maliciosamente.

"Nunca me dijiste que tu padre era una especie de monstruo gigante de metal, Zuko." Sokka dijo.

Aang se siente intimidado por su enemigo gigantesco, pero sabía lo que debía hacer. El Avatar convocó el poder del aire y voló hacia el robot, carga una bola de fuego en sus manos.

"No sé quién o qué eres, pero su reinado ha terminado!" el muchacho calvo gritó.

"Difícilmente, criatura carne débil", respondió el Decepticon. "El reinado de Starscream no ha hecho más que empezar!"

Aang luego se encontró paralizado de repente por el Null Ray de su oponente .Él rápidamente se cayó desde la altura que considerable se había elevado a sí mismo, a toda velocidad hacia la tierra. Afortunadamente para Aang, Toph levantó una columna de tierra para atraparlo, lo que reduce el impacto de la caída.

Sin embargo, su alivio duró sólo un momento. Antes de que el Avatar pudiera moverse, Starscream lo aplastó con un puño de hierro.

"Hasta la vista, Avatar!" Starscream se rió.

"Aang, ¡NO!" Katara gritó, llorando más de lo que nunca había hecho antes. Zuko y Sokka se enfurecieron, y tontamente cargada en el robot riendo. Sin apenas esfuerzo, el Decepticon vaporiza el dúo con un disparo láser. Luego procedió a pisar el Katara que no dejaba de llorar.

"Dejar a esos cabezas huecas para enredar las cosas," Toph suspiró. "Supongo que al final del día sigo siendo la única que puede conseguir hacerlo mierda."

La diminuta Maestra Tierra tranquilamente se acercó a Starscream y colocó una mano sobre su pie comparativamente masivo. Viendo esto, el Seeker bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña ser humana.

"¿Qué intentas hacerme, pequeña?" Starscream se burló. "Soy el tamaño de una montaña en comparación contigo, y estoy hecha del metal más fuerte del universo!"

"Precisamente," Toph sonrió.

Luego, para sorpresa de Starscream, fue hábilmente recogido por sus talones y lanzado hacia una fila de edificios.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" el Seeker se quedó sin aliento, todavía tumbado entre los escombros.

"Simple," contestó Toph. "Soy la más grande Maestra Tierra en el mundo."

Enfurecido, Starscream se levantó y disparó su misil brazo hacia ella. Con un bostezo, la chica ciega lo cogió en la mano, le dio la vuelta, y lo lanzó de nuevo en el robot. Con un grito, el Decepticon saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo. Estaba furioso ahora, y acusando directamente a la Maestra Tierra. Starscream blandió su puño a la muchacha, que esquivó sin esfuerzo. Ella agarró la superficie del metal con las manos y empezó a doblarlo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando!" Starscream gritó cuando su brazo entero se deshizo en tiras delgadas de metal. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrando en ruinas de su antiguo brazo.

"Oye, tú empezaste" Toph sonrió, convocando a una creciente ola de tierra, que luego cabalgó hasta la cara del robot. " Ahora lo estoy terminando."

Entonces la Maestra Tierra reunió todo su habilidad de Metal Control y empezo a perforar la cara de Starscream , causando ondas se propaguen hacia el exterior desde donde conecta su puño. Los ojos del Decepticon se abrieron con horror como su cabeza comenzó a expandirse. indirectamente abrió la boca para maldecir a Megatron, pero la cabeza del Seeker explotó antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad.

"Eso es para matar a mis amigos, imbécil." Toph dijo, escupiendo el cadáver decapitado de Starscream.


End file.
